


Take Your Time

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, societal expectations and pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: Tao can't believe that Sehun is still a virgin, leading to Sehun feeling uncomfortable and pressured by even breaching the topic. Even after dating for a while Sehun finds it hard to let himself go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt "First Time" I wasn't sure how to write it. I wanted to avoid the typical first time scenario, which I'm not sure if I did, but I wanted to add a little more plot to the fic. There's still not that much plot, but I thought it might be interesting to explore what kind of effects certain standards or expectations a lot of people have concerning e.g. virginity in relation to one's age as well as the accompanying prejudices. This is however still mostly pwp so don't get fooled. Also I meant to post this like 3 days ago but my internet wasn't working the whole weekend and the few minutes it did I had to do stuff for uni

“So you’re saying you’ve never done it before? Never? Not even like… touched someone like that?” Tao’s eyes were boring into Sehun’s and he wasn’t sure if it was possible but he felt his face grow even hotter. “I honestly don’t know why everybody is so interested in that…” He muttered, continuing to type away on his computer. He had honestly tried to avoid that topic but Tao was naturally curious and annoying so he didn’t let it rest.

“Well, I mean- you’re twenty.” Tao replied as if that explained anything.

“So what if I’m twenty? It’s my own goddamn decision okay?” Sehun snapped. It wasn’t like there wasn’t enough pressure from society in general already, not to speak of his nagging mom asking when he’d finally bring someone home.

“But like… you’ve dated before, right?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t he just shut up. “If you think primary school counts, then yes, I have dated.”

Tao was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth just to close it again. The next time he opened Sehun wished he’d just shut it again like before.

“Do you have a tiny dick or something? I mean, you’re not ugly so-“

Violently closing his laptop, Sehun pushed it away and stood up, walking over to Tao who was lounging on his bed. “Why can’t you just shut up?” He emphasized every single word. “No, I don’t have a tiny dick, it’s quite the opposite actually if you wanna know-“

“I didn’t wanna know”

“-shut up, I’m trying to talk.” Sehun continued, staring Tao down. “It’s just that there’s no one that I thought would be worth it so far. Can’t you get that into your stupid head?” He breathed, feeling exasperated. “It’s not a big deal! I don’t understand why everybody makes it a big deal!” He shook his head. “Also I don’t understand why everyone apparently thinks it’s their business if I’ve stuck my dick into someone or if someone stuck theirs into me.”

Tao was staring at him, speechless, but only for a moment.

“You could sleep with me, you know.”

Sehun blinked, not sure if he’d heard right. “Tao- I was just telling you-“ He started but immediately got interrupted again.

“Wait, that was the wrong approach. I mean, yeah, you could sleep with me, but… we should date before that, maybe.”

Sehun wasn’t sure if this was a prank. If this was one of Baekhyun’s stupid ideas he’d knee him in the balls “accidentally” the next time he saw him. His heart was pounding way too quickly, he was sure it couldn’t be healthy.

“Well, Chanyeol hyung let it slip that you kinda… well, I did notice that you were staring at me quite often but I didn’t get it until Chanyeol hyung blurted out that you have a crush on me.” He paused. Sehun didn’t know where to look, trying to meet his eyes but at the same time wanting to run away. “And well, I figured you were pretty cute and I kinda like you too so… wanna go on a date with me?”

He looked at Sehun expectantly but really, was he really expecting an answer to that right away? Sehun was still trying to process everything, trying not to be too embarrassed and angry at Chanyeol and just completely overwhelmed by all of it.

Tao seemed to misinterpret everything and his face fell a little. He’d looked hopeful before but now his lips were pulled into a tight line. “Shit, if Chanyeol was messing with me…”

“He wasn’t messing with you.”

Somehow Sehun had regained his composure, still feeling pretty unprepared and uncertain if this wasn’t a joke after all. He continued anyway. “He… was telling you the truth.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… but I thought you weren’t into me so I never really pressed it.” He wasn’t really the type to approach people anyway but he didn’t want to say that.

“So you’d really go on a date with me?”

Sehun had to smile when he saw how hopeful Tao was starting to look again. Maybe he really meant it. Only the thought alone made his heart do crazy things and his cheeks heated up again after they’d just started to look a little less alarmingly red.

“Yeah… I’d like that. But only if you take me out for bubble tea.”

 

 * ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ. * 

 

For their first date Tao really had taken him to his favourite bubble tea shop, a place they frequented on their many other dates after that too.

They’d been dating for almost 2 months now and Sehun knew Tao was a little impatient. It bothered him but he couldn’t help it. Ever since that conversation they’d had before everything began he felt insecure about this topic, maybe even more than before. He knew it was probably unnecessary but suddenly it started to feel like such a big step to him. Also, he was afraid that Tao only wanted him for that after all.

Sehun knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it when he ended make-out sessions that grew to heated. He hated it when he willingly placed a hand on Tao’s thigh and rubbed his fingers against the seam of his jeans on the inside of his thighs but chickened out when Tao suggested moving his hand up a little higher. It upset it him when they’d wake up in Tao’s bed, tangled together and both sporting morning wood and he’d do nothing rather than kiss him and touch him and _feel_ him, but he couldn’t.

They were lying in Tao’s bed, just having finished a movie when Tao leant in to kiss him. Sehun happily kissed him back, letting Tao pry his lips apart. As the kiss grew hotter Sehun both grew more aroused and more anxious. When Tao did something particularly sensational with his tongue, Sehun whined. He pulled away after a moment only to realize that Tao was watching him.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you…?”

Sehun looked at him for a moment before he finally blurted it out.

“I just- I’m always reminded of our conversation… The one about, you know- The one about me being a virgin and everything.” He chewed on his lip when he was done, waiting for his reaction.

“Well… and what has this got to do with this?” Tao asked, looking a little confused.

“I thought... I don’t know, I just felt even more insecure after that.” He admitted. “I was afraid that you only wanted to sleep with me maybe. Don’t say anything- I know it’s stupid! You’ve stuck with me even after I pushed you away so many times so I shouldn’t be feeling like that. I’m sorry.”

Tao stared at him for a moment, staying quiet. Feeling anxiety rise up, Sehun felt like he’d really messed everything up now.

“Sehun… I’m sorry about what I said back then. It was pretty insensitive.” Tao eventually said, reaching for his hand.

“I’m sorry too… for taking so long.” He mumbled back and leant in to kiss him. He knew Tao meant it and he knew he could trust him. Maybe he’d just needed to tell him about his fears.

“It doesn’t matter how long I’ll have to wait, Sehun.” Tao mumbled against his lips when they parted again. Sehun’s breath hitched and he opened his eyes to look into Tao’s.

“It’s just… I don’t want to wait anymore either, I want it too. I just always freaked out when it started to get serious. I really didn’t want it to be such a big deal but by trying to avoid it, it only got a much bigger deal somehow. I feel like I kind of fail at being still young…” He confessed.

“You don’t have to freak out, baby…” Tao smiled softly and Sehun blushed a little at the name, but he secretly enjoyed it. “And you’re definitely not a failure, okay? There’s nothing wrong about it.”

Taking a moment to sort out his thoughts, Sehun realized that Tao was right. This was Tao, the person he trusted the most and the person he truly wanted. There wasn’t anything he had to fear and he knew he was the one making a big deal out of it. He felt like he could finally take that final step.

 Leaning closer their lips were only millimetres from touching.

“Why don’t you take care of me then?” Sehun breathed, his lips brushing Tao’s ever so lightly. “I want you to take care of me… show me everything…”

Tao sucked in a breath, searching Sehun’s eyes for any sign of discomfort but there wasn’t any. “Are you sure? I wasn’t just saying that to get into your pants.” He replied honestly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure about anything.” Sehun smiled softly and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft at first, sweet and passionate and it only grew hotter by the second. Tao’s finger had started slipping underneath Sehun’s shirt, brushing over his smooth skin. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of goosebumps and Sehun’s muscles twitched beneath the skin as his fingers moved over his abdomen.

Tao was the one to break the kiss, instead starting to press soft kisses to Sehun’s jaw and neck and Sehun wondered if Tao could feel his rapid heartbeat.

“I’m nervous…” He suddenly confessed, Tao pulling away for a moment. “I mean… I just wanted to say… I’m nervous… But I still want it.” He clarified and Tao just smiled, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

While sharing both sweet and passionate kisses, they both undressed each other while taking their time mapping out the others body. After there were only Sehun’s briefs left he suddenly felt a little self-conscious and tried to sneak a hand to cover the way his hard cock was straining against the fabric of his tight underwear. The kisses and touches had excited him so much that there was already a wet spot forming at the tip.

However, Tao was having none of that. Softly wrapping his long fingers around Sehun’s slim wrist he moved his hand away.

“I wanna see…” He explained, eyes moving up fleetingly to meet Sehun’s before dropping to his cock, fingers slowly pulling down the fabric. When he’d pushed them far enough down his thighs he didn’t waste any time to wrap his fingers around him, not wanting to give Sehun any time to feel self-conscious. There really wasn’t a single reason for that anyway.

Sehun couldn’t help a gasp escaping his lips. He usually wasn’t loud, rarely moaning when he pleasured himself, but since Tao had started touching him the noises just slipped from his lips and he couldn’t do anything against it.

For a second it felt too much and he writhed beneath Tao, eyes squeezed shut. Tao had taken his own briefs off right before he’d stripped Sehun of his and he’d wanted to touch him too but all thoughts were erased from Sehun’s mind. He’d expected it to feel different when someone else touched him but reality still overwhelmed him and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Before he could really think about it he was thrusting into the tight grip of Tao’s hand, another moan spilling from his lips.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Sehun…” Tao groaned, leaning down to crash their lips together. Sehun could only half-heartedly kiss back, mind hazy from the attention he was getting.

“Tao… I want to…” He tried to explain and Tao let go of him, making it possible for Sehun to collect his breath and gather his thoughts.

“I want to feel you… inside me… And if you’ll keep this up I’ll come soon.” His face was completely red while saying that and it only grew hotter when he noticed how Tao’s cock twitched at his words. He really, really wanted to touch him too, maybe even more than to get touched by him. He was curious how he’d feel, how he’d react. He was curious what Tao would like.

“Have you…uh… ever fingered yourself?” Tao asked, his voice sounding a little strained. At least his resolve was breaking a little as well, Sehun thought. It made him feel more at ease that he wasn’t the only one who was still a little nervous.

Sehun only bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs a little. He hoped Tao would understand the invitation.

It didn’t take too long until Tao had four fingers inside him, making sure he was properly stretched out. Sehun was a moaning mess, eyes closed and fingers gripping the sheets. “Tao… I’m ready…”

Tao sent him a questioning look and scissored his fingers a few more times for good measure and then pulled them out, leaving Sehun feeling empty. Wanting to speed up the process he reached for Tao’s cock, tentatively wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a few tugs. Tao seemed to be taken by surprised and his hips moved forward automatically as Sehun grew bolder. When Tao offered him to try rolling on the condom he decided that he wanted to let Tao do it for now though. There was still enough time for that later, now he just really wanted to feel him.

Tao seemed to feel the same way, getting into position and lining up while Sehun reached for his free and not sticky hand, lacing their fingers together.

His breath was knocked out of him when Tao slowly started to push into him, the burn suddenly a lot more intense than he’d expected after all the thorough stretching. Tao seemed to notice his struggle but Sehun only urged him to go on until he’d bottomed out.

They remained like that, Sehun trying to adjust. It wasn’t exactly magical, he thought. It burned and it felt uncomfortable but he knew it would get better. Well, he didn’t really know but he was hoping for it.

After he felt like Tao could try to move it actually felt kind of good when he slowly started to slide out and pushed back into him. The way his hot cock felt inside of him was worth it already, he thought, especially when he could feel him pulse when he experimentally clenched around him.

Like this, they slowly started to build up a rhythm and Sehun’s eyes slipped shut.

“You have to relax, babe… You’re still too tense.” Tao’s breath was ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Sehun only whined and reached for his cock, stroking slowly. Eventually he really began to enjoy it. It had taken a few minutes but he was more lose now and then Tao brushed against that spot inside of him that made him see stars and he let out a quiet whimper. Tao smiled against his skin and tried to keep that angle from then on and in a matter of a few thrusts, Sehun was dangerously close to the edge. “Tao- please…” He breathed, eyes squeezed shut, definitely not used to the intense pleasure he was feeling.

As much as Tao had acted like he had a lot of experience, he was kind of close already too. Sehun’s noises and the way he clenched around him were overwhelming and he really didn’t have as many sexual experiences as he would probably like to admit. He did kind of want to drag it out a little longer but a few thrusts later Sehun spilled all over his torso, back arching deliciously against the sheets as he clenched around Tao, prompting him to tip over the edge as well. Sehun could feel him pulse and it only made him moan again, pushing his hips back against him desperately only to drag out his orgasm.

After Tao had pulled out and disposed the condom, he carefully cleaned Sehun’s chest before giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss. The latter was watching him, face still red and images of Tao’s orgasm face playing over and over again inside his head. He really didn’t know how he was supposed to function after something like that, knowing that it’d be masturbation material for the rest of his life.

 When Tao finally laid down beside him Sehun leant in and gave him a kiss, moving closer and wrapping his arms around him.

“That was… that was really good.” Sehun mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Yeah?” Tao smiled at him. “I enjoyed it too.”

Sehun gave him another kiss as a reply and they both drifted off to sleep, a smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be really happy about feedback or maybe hit me up on tumblr exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com


End file.
